Lord Release (feat. Vic Mensa)
In this song, Chano traps from the viewpoint of a father who must resort to selling drugs in order to support his family and son. He asks the Lord for other options and to forgive him for what he is doing, but not to punish his son for Chano’s mistakes. This song is an unreleased song. Lyrics Will you call me, when you get there And I miss your precious heart (2x) And miss, and miss, and miss, and miss And miss, and miss, and miss, and miss your heart Jenna Newsom Lord release your precious heart (2x) 1: Chance the Rapper And she wants me to get out of the drug game She doesn't realize how much it causes me pain I just want my son to grow up with a dad with him My father couldn't love his kids So he wanted to abandon them I don't sell rocks just because I want to I sell for my son it's so that he don't have to I know now when don't seem like some father ish But the money in my sock is my son's scholarship She want me to work for less than it's supposed to be She rather starve than to eat some drug groceries I love my family to death but niggas weren't so close to me And to get out on that corner every morning that takes the most of me But Lord you know now that I have the best intent And I been at the church, though I ain't the best of men I got my wife and son so I know you loving me Tell me I'm more than these God damned drugs on me I know you put me on Earth for more than this ish Give me a miracle, or blessing, three wishes Whatever it takes, just give me a new start I ask for one thing though please release my precious heart Jenna Newsom Lord release your precious heart 2x 2: Chance the Rapper And I want him to get out of the drug game He doesn't realize how much it causes me pain I just want my son to grow up with a dad with him Not meet his dad in a cell and wonder what happened to him My son has potential man Want him to soar from my hands like paper planes Well paper planes crash and roll into blunts ? by the father of my son The corner starve Mothers and fathers, and the prophet He used to buy my soon food and water He said he get it somewhat and he need it And he caught selling his kids a little form of crystal ? I hope he know church goers leave the sins at the door And now the saints in the choir strung out on the floor Lord I'm sorry, but you know how I feel 'specially now that he starting to get his son's appeal Release his father and him 'cus everyday I'm getting farther from him He's rubbing off on his son and he's rubbing off hard I ask for one thing Lord, please release his precious heart Jenna Newsom Lord release your precious heart 4x 3: Vic Mensa Another nigga claiming that he's never scared Stares with eyes that are harder than a teddy bear's Under pressure, high water like a ? on his knees Begging the streets let me live He said that he'd give anything for the vengeance When ? plummets and stomach is empty Even old ladies get to looking like fresh meat "Let's eat" all his niggas say The block is the restaurant and the feigns is the dinner plate Living in inner state chased to a court case Forced to break when the hammer hits the wood grains Hard to stop when ya dudes all carying and niggas on the block shoot quicker than ? Seems like we living to die, born burying I'm asking the lord release him, though I'm barely in Jenna Newsom Lord release your precious heart x2 Category:Songs Category:Unreleased Songs